Whoa
by blaine-dapperson
Summary: Riker keeps finding himself looking at his best friend Curt. But it's nothing...right?  Riker Lynch / Curt Mega


**So, this is my first fic to ever be posted online. Not my best work, but I got the idea at like 2 a.m. and had to write it up really quickly. I think I'd like to make another chapter, but it all depends on what kind of feedback I get. So leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**-trjd**

"…Riker?"

"Riker?'

"Riker can we get a picture?"

A tap on the blonde boys shoulder brought him back to reality. He had been doing it again. This wasn't the first time he had caught himself staring at his best friend, and co-worker, Curt Mega. Though this was the first time he'd ever done it while surrounded by fans hounding him for pictures and autographs, right after a show.

"Huh?" Riker asked, trying to get a grip on what he was doing, instead of the way that Curt's hair looks in the slight breeze blowing through the parking lot of the venue.

"Can we get a picture?" A teenage girl with a Glee shirt on asked him.

"Oh yeah, of course! Sorry I kinda dazed there for a minute." He posed and put on his picture taking smile, hugged the girls, and started to make his way over to Curt. The older man was smiling and laughing with some fans. He looked adorable. Riker waited until Curt was done talking to the girls to tap him on the shoulder. Curt looked back with a wide Grin spreading across his face. The grin sent butterflies throughout Riker's stomach.

"Uh, hey...um, are you about ready to go? Jon's already in the bus" Riker told Curt.

"Oh okay, just one more second!" Curt loved talking to fans. He couldn't get enough of it. He signed a few more autographs before he told them all goodbye and turned to Riker.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said to the taller man, with a smile on his face. The two made their way back to the bus together and climbed in. They had to wait a few minutes for Titus to get in, who was still out laughing with some fans. When he finally climbed in the bus, with his giant smile, they left for the hotel, with all of them waving out of the windows. It wasn't a long ride to the hotel so most of them just spent it getting all of their suitcases and things ready to take into their rooms.

"Hey, Riker! Are we just gonna share a room again?" Curt asked while craning his neck around Jon who was in between them as they were all gettin their suitcases equipped with everything they needed.

"Yeah! Definitely! I mean- if you want too." Riker said a little too fast and with a little too much enthusiasm. Curt giggled at his reaction, and replied:

"Ha, yeah of course! We can have another movie night! oh while I'm thinking about it, grab a pack of popcorn from the cabinet! I'm sure our room will have a microwave."

"Okay! Got it!" Riker said as he threw the popcorn on top of all of his other belongings in his suitcase and zipped it up. By then they had arrived at the hotel. All the guys piled out of the bus, suitcases in tow, and into the lobby. They got their room keys and headed to the elevators. Curt and Riker walked side by side until they finally found their room, The last one in the long hallway. Curt unlocked the door and they made their way in. Curt threw his suitcase at the end of the first bed and fell face first onto it. Riker thought he heard him groan "I'm exhausted" But he couldn't tell because of how the bed muffled the sounds. Riker laughed at the older man's antics as he sat his suitcase at the end of the second bed in the room. Curt turned his head to the side, just enough so he could look at Riker.

"I think I'm gonna change into some pajamas or something before we pick a movie." He said.

"Yeah, I think I will too." Riker replied and they both took their turn in the room's bathroom, changing and freshening up just a little bit. Once they were both done Curt took a seat on the left side of his bed cross legged, and grabbed the tv remote.

"Sooooo, what's on on-demand tonight?" He said as he started to flip his ways through the channels. His forehead wrinkled as he was squinting at some of the movie titles.

"You find a decent movie, while I pop some popcorn!" Riker suggested as he started to unzip his suitcase to retrieve the popcorn he had brought along. Once he got it, he made his way to the kitchen and put it in the microwave for the appropriate time. He turned around and leaned on the counter then, to look at Curt. He just watched the dark haired man, until the beeping of the microwave brought his attention back to the task at hand. He grabbed the bag of popped popcorn out of the microwave and sat down on the right side of Curt's bed right beside him.

"Well, The only one that isn't a chick-flick is '_The Green Lantern'_ How's that sound?" He said looking at Riker for an answer.

"Sounds good to me." Riker told the older boy with a mouth already full of popcorn. Curt laughed a little at Riker's response and hit play. The movie started and Curt took a handful of popcorn. He chewed it slowly as he was watching the opening credits.

"…What?" Curt asked a with a confused look on his faced as he turned to Riker.

"Oh, nothing, sorry…" Riker mumbled. As he quickly looked away realizing that he was doing it once again.

"You sure?" Curt asked his best friend skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure, sorry." Riker mumbled in response, as he took a handful of popcorn. He tried to keep his attention on the movie. But how in the hell was he supposed to do that when such an amazing man was sitting next to him?

He looked back over at Curt again, and studied his face. The slight stubble, that had grown around his jaw line, since he last shaved. The way his eyes actually fucking sparkled. How his long eyelashes batted every time he blinked. The way his nose would slightly flair every once in a while. _Stop it riker! You can't do this shit! You're not even sure if you're into guys and Curt has a wife for crying out loud! _ He thought to himself. But damn, The way his hair fell perfectly around his face. His perfect smile, and those damn lips-

"Why are you looking at me like that again?" Curt asked, looking a Riker with a puzzled look on his face "Are you sur-" But that's all he got out before Riker's lips were gently pressed against his. And to both of theirs' surprise Curt didn't pull away, or push Riker off. He almost- _almost but not quite_- kissed Riker back.

Riker jumped and pulled away then, realizing that he had just kissed his MARRIED best guy friend. He put his hand to his mouth, and turned his face away from Curt's as fast as possible, not wanting to look the older man in the eyes.

"Shit, I don't know-, I- , I can't-, I'm sorry Curt." Riker said shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, but still facing away from Curt. Then to Riker's great, _great_, surprise, he felt a hand on the side of his chin, Turning his face towards Curt's. Riker had no choice but to finally look Curt in the eyes, and when he did, Curt was looking right back into his, while stealing small glances of Riker's lips.

And then _Curt_ was the one kissing _Riker._ The dark haired man put his lips to the blondes' with passion that made Riker's stomach do somersaults. And when Riker thought that he couldn't be shocked anymore, Curt's tongue played at the entrance of Riker's mouth until it finally gained entry. Curt's hand remained on Riker's face, while Riker's hand, made its way up to twine itself in Curt's dark hair. The kiss was long and passionate, but eventually, they both needed air, and their lips tore apart as they both breathed in a large breath of air, their foreheads still glued together. They sat there for a minute catching their breath, and taking in everything that had just happened. Eventually Riker's eyes made their way up to Curt's who was already looking at the blonde. "Whoa." Riker said still breathing slightly heavy. Curt looked at the blonde, as a grin spread across his face.


End file.
